Bo jestem Batman!
by Carmel Ann i Piper
Summary: Kilku herosów z Obozu Herosów trafia do Obozu Jupitera. ,,(...) i dałem radę nawet wylądować na glebie tak, aby upaść na kolejnego wrogiego Rzymianina. Ha! Jake królem bitew! - Idioto, jestem w twojej drużynie! - A. Przepraszam.' '


_**Ange**_

 _W tej właśnie chwili straciłam wiarę w ludzkość._

Otóż stało się coś niewybaczalnego. Okropnego, drwiącego, sprawiającego, że poczułam się niczym zrozpaczone małe dziecko. To wręcz mnie zabijało, kiedy stałam sztywno przy Braciszku i wpatrywałam się w nadmiarze estetyczny napis.

\- Coooooo? Kawa za dwie drahmy?! - zawołałam, a bezsilność chyba musiała być serio słyszalna w moim głosie, bo Braciszek poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

\- Zawsze mogło być gorzej - pocieszył. Kiedy spojrzałam na niego jak na debila, dorzucił, obdarzając mnie swoim firmowym uśmiechem jak z reklamy cholernie drogiej pasty do zębów. - Mogłem nie znaleźć tej boskiej peleryny!

Jake - z mimiką taką, że miękło większość damskich serc, choć dla mnie to wyglądało jak wyszczerz małego kleptomana - zamachnął się swoim nowo znalezionym prześcieradłem niczym superbohater i zaczął podśpiewywać:

\- _A ja tam wolę Coca-Colę,_

 _Cudowny napój co ujędrnia bius... klatę!_  
 _Niczego wtedy się nie boję,_  
 _Bo piję Coca-Cole._

Podczas gdy ja wywracałam oczami, dwie przechodzące obok nas chude blondynki w koszulkach z Rzymskiego Obozu zachichotały i zaczęły między sobą szeptać. Jake również to zauważył, bo zrobił minę zadowolonego z siebie kota, który przyniósł na wycieraczkę swojej pani zdechłego szczura, posłał tym dwóm perskie oko i na całe szczęście przestał się drzeć. Dziewczyny oblały się rumieńcami, a ja, zdegradowana i zirytowana, złapałam mojego bliźniaka za ucho i pociągnęłam tak, że odchylił się na jednej nodze w stronę mojej osóbki.

\- AŁA! - krzyknął i próbował wydostać się z mojego morderczego chwytu, ale nadaremnie. - Ange, puszczaj! Jak tak dalej pójdzie nie będę musiał sobie nawet przekuwać małżowiny, aby nosić twoje kolczyki!

Wiedziałam, że mnie podpuszcza, gdyż moja biżuteria to dla mnie świętość i on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę aż za dobrze, ale i tak przestałam go ciągnąć. No wiecie, jeszcze ten głąb naprawdę uznałby, że był godzien nosić jakieś kobiecie klejnociki, co serio doprowadzałoby do tego, że ludzie braliby go jeszcze częściej za babę. Otóż czasem bywało, że kiedy bliźniaki przeciwnych płci przynosi bocian (Błagam, utrzymujmy, iż rodzice dostali nas od durnego ptaszyska. Jestem za młoda, aby tłumaczyć Jake'usiowi o pszczółkach i kwiatkach!) bywa u jednojajowych, że przypominają swoje odbicia lustrzane. Stąd niektórzy prześliczni chłopcy mieli wcielenie dziewczyny, która wyglądała jak on, co zresztą nie sprawiało, aby szczyciła się wieloma amantami. Jednak w naszym wypadku, na całe szczęście, to Jake przypominał bardziej ''kwiatka'' niż ja ''pszczółkę''.

\- Jake, doszłam do wniosku, że wyglądasz jak baba. Nawet śpiewałeś o biuście, zboczeńcu!

\- Ja jako baba? Chyba walnęłaś się ostatnio mocno w tą twoją główkę, Ange. Jestem stuprocentowym macho! Zobaczysz, znajdę sobie śliczną żonę i...

\- Najpierw będziesz musiał, jak tak, zwiać z kobiecego więzienia, gdzie pewnie pójdziesz tuż po tym jak skończysz pełnoletność. - Posłałam mu przesłodzony uśmiech.

Jednak nie kłamałam, jeśli chodziło o upodobnianie go do dziewczyn; jego ręce były szczupłe i kobiece, oczy jasne w kształcie migdałów, rzęsy nieludzko długie, a kształt ust wydawał się aż za bardzo wyraźny. Tak więc, tym sposobem, mój Braciszek zostawał uznawany za ładną laskę, tyle że płaską i z trochę za krótkimi włosami, gdyż nachodziły mu jedynie na powieki.

Powiem wam jednak, że miało to swoje plusy. Raz kiedy weszliśmy ekspedientka ze sklepu z bielizną zapytała się, czy nie zmierzyć Jake'usiowi obwodu klatki piersiowej. Tak, dla takich chwil warto słuchać jego jęków podczas zakupów.

\- To zwieję w więzienia i ożenię się.

\- Masz dziwne poczucie wolności - podsumowałam.

Chłopakowi wreszcie udało się ode mnie odsunąć rozcierając przy tym swój narząd słuchu i rozejrzał się szybko za blondynkami. Jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały nadzieją, najwyraźniej miał jeszcze nadzieję, że zdąży poderwać tamte dwie na swoją kołdrę, którą zawiązał sobie wokół szyi. Mhm. Paradował w prześcieradle, pomarańczowej greckiej koszulce oraz w trampkach w tłumie Rzymian i potem dziwił się, że Ci-Od-Młodszej-I-Mniej-Ciekawej-Mitologii nie brali nas za poważnie. Mówiłam mu: '' _Zostaw te trampki, Jake, oni tam tylko noszą sandały_ '', ale mnie jak zwykle nie słuchał!

\- Przez ciebie, Agne, będę miał ucho zakręcone jak skorupa ślimaka! I wtedy to nawet z kobiecego więzienia żadna mnie nie zechce!

Psh, żadna by go nie zechciała nawet gdyby słono płacił swojej przyszłej żonie. Jedyny plus był taki, że Rzymianie również nie chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego, jednak w tym wypadku przez to badziewne obuwie, mimo że przy stoiskach z jedzeniem zrobienie kroku było nie lada wyczynem. A tym bardziej unikając przy tym otarcia się o innych ludzi, więc aby się o nikogo nie otrzeć, wokół nas wytworzył się okrąg nietykalności, gdzie nikt nie podchodził. Nawet okrutny chłopak za ladą, który sprzedawał życiodajny płyn w beznadziejnej cenie, odsunął się od nas jak najdalej.

Braciszek nadal szukał blondynek wzrokiem, ale one zniknęły już dawno gdzieś w tłumie. Niestety dla mnie, oczywiście, nie stracił on brawury i zaraz wydarł się:

\- CZEŚĆ, ANNABETH! HEJ, KOLEJNY RZYMIANINIE Z RÓWNIE BOSKĄ PELERYNĄ! - Natychmiast zerknęłam w stronę, gdzie bezczelnie gapił się Jake i zachichotałam na widok córki Sowiary prawdopodobnie planującej, jak od nas zwiać.

Niedaleko od nas właśnie spokojnie przechodziła Annabeth dyskutując z jakimś gośćmi z tego Gorszego Obozu. Nie znałam ich, ale u jednego kojarzyłam jego silnie zarysowane barki i ramiona oraz twarzyczkę przytulanki, która przez wrzask Braciszka ułożyła się w kompletny szok. W pierwszej chwili chciałam prychnąć, że nie umiał przyjmować komplementów, kiedy zauważyłam, że... On nosił prześcieradło Jake'a niczym spódnice. Kurde. Ten drugi gostek też. Co oni, Szkoci jacyś?

\- Oni się na nas gapią. To jest niefajne - zauważył inteligentnie mój brat.

\- Brawo, Jake, odkryłeś Amerykę w puszkach. Znowu.

Całkowicie nieznany Rzymianin rzucił nam jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, a następnie powiedział coś, energicznie gestykulując. Annabeth pomachała przecząco głową i chciała się już wdać w dyskusję, ale ten drugi chłopak przypominający pandę położył jej dłoń na ramieniu oraz coś oznajmił. Teraz to blondynka zerknęła na nas, a ja i Braciszek zaczęliśmy jej jednocześnie machać z uśmiechami na mordach i robiliśmy to nieustannie, nawet gdy nieznajomy nagle obrócił się swoich towarzyszy plecami i zaczął iść w naszą stronę. Oto kolejna różnica między Rzymianami a Grekami; my szczerzymy się do nieznajomych jak wariaci, machamy im, a oni zachowywali się jakby byli panami świata.

Z trudem powstrzymałam przekleństwo. Po co zgodziliśmy się na tę wymianę między Obozową? Niby na początku wydawało się to całkiem fajne: spotkanie nowych ludzi (nawet jeśli nieco wrogo nastawionych), poznanie innego stylu walki, nowa kultura, takie tam brednie. Nie wierzę, że daliśmy się namówić Leonowi, który cały czas się nas dopytywał, czy nie mieliśmy zamiaru zorganizować wielkich krwiożerczych igrzysk, aby tu przyjechać. Podobno za mało ludzi z naszego Obozu chciało przybywać tutaj bez reszty Greków, więc zostaliśmy wypchnięci my i grupka innych głupków, którzy dali się w to wrobić i pomyśleli, że może warto uwierzyć Rzymianom, że nie zrobią z nas szaszłyków. Pomyliliśmy się i to grubo. Nie wiedziałam, co Jake nabroił, ale w tęczówkach tamtego mężczyzny widziałam zimną furię, więc chyba zginiemy nawet jako dzieci Zwycięstwa śmiercią bolesną.

Wiedziałam jednak, co zrobić, aby się uspokoić. Choć raczej: czego się napić.

\- Poproszę kubek kawy - oznajmiłam, odwracając się plecami do tego Rzymianina z bijącym sercem.

Chłopak za ladą skinął sztywno głową, a ja wyjęłam z kieszenie dwie drahmy i podałam mu. Przyjął je i wlał mi do plastikowego kubeczka czarny parujący napój, a koniec mi go wręczył. Nawet nie zaproponował, że doda cukru! Pff, oto gościnność Rzymian!

Przyjęłam kubeczek, uważając, żeby nie poparzyć sobie rąk, bo komuś nie chciało się inwestować w normalne filiżanki, i zwróciłam się w stronę Rzymianina, który teraz stał twarzą w twarz z szeroko uśmiechniętym Jake'iem. Jęknęłam w duszy. Dzięki wspaniałej dyplomacji mojego brata na pewno będziemy uratowani! Już widziałam oczami wyobraźni jego inteligentne kontrargumenty: „ _A ty jesteś głupi! Pewnie w słownikach pod hasłem Idiota znajduje się twoje zdjęcie!"_. Choć nie, przepraszam. Braciszek raczej nie wiedział, co to słownik.

Żyję w świecie z idiotami.

\- Czy może nie widziałeś togi mojego kolegi? Zostawił ją na chwilę przed swoim Domkiem, bo pomagał wstać córce Bellony, a wtedy toga zniknęła. - Głos mężczyzny był głęboki i ociekający jadem, więc mój masochistyczny Braciszek wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Taka ciemna z paskiem i przypominająca pelerynę? - Wziął kawałek prześcieradła w dłoń, które miał zawiązane na karku. - O taka? - Pokazał kołderkę.

\- Dokładnie. - Przeciwnik Jake'a wyciągnął rękę po togę z oczekującym wyrazem twarzy.

Jake, dalej roześmiany, puścił skrawek szmatki i odpowiedział spokojnie:

\- Nigdy w życiu jej nie widziałem. Przykro mi.

Nie zważając na to, że kawa była gorąca, napiłam się sporego łyka na uspokojenie, aby samej nie zabić mojego braciszka za głupotę. Spodziewałam się poczuć mocny i aromatyczny smak, zamiast tego okazało się, że wlałam sobie do ust pomyje. Wyplułam je i rzuciłam kubkiem o ziemię z bojowym okrzykiem:

\- CO TO ZA ŚWIŃSTWO?! - Obrzuciłam wszystkich wściekłym spojrzeniem, a moje receptory smaku płakały przez to obrzydlistwo.

Chłopak za ladą skrył się pod blatem, a Jake i Rzymianin spojrzeli na mnie naraz. Braciszek wyglądał jakby pękał ze śmiechu, a mężczyzna warknął:

\- Twój brat - wow. Ciekawe po czym się domyślił: identycznym wyglądzie czy też darciu się na całe gardło? - ukradł togę mojego kolegi.

Właśnie próbowałam wdrapać się do chłopaka za ladą, aby go udusić gołymi rękami, ale te słowa mnie powstrzymały. Otrzepałam spodnie i zerknęłam na nich.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie, kotku. - Mężczyzna prychnął. - On jej nie ukradł, ale ją zdobył. Nawet kiedy rozpaczałam, że kawa jest tak cholernie droga, powiedział tylko, że znalazł to prześcieradło! - obrzuciłam obu przedstawicieli płci brzydkiej morderczym wzrokiem.

\- To peleryna, nie prześcieradło!

\- A oto - Wskazałam na siebie, nadal wzburzona tymi pomyjami - Ange Whinthous, która ma to w dupie. I ten kretyn znalazł to prześcieradło, a potem zaczął się wydurniać...

\- A oto - teraz Jake pokazał swoją durną osobę - Jake Whinthous, który miał twoją kawę w dupie.

\- Przez ten czas przeszły twoja wypowiedź jest zdecydowanie dwuznaczna - oznajmiłam. Ten dziwny Rzymianin z lekko skołowanym wyrazem twarzy zerknął na mnie i równocześnie pokiwaliśmy głowami, przyznając mi rację. Cóż, bo to była prawda- miałam rację.

\- Wypowiedzi Batmana zawsze mają drugie dno. Na przykład „Chodźmy do kina" znaczy „Chodźmy rozwalić prawie-ninja".

\- A wiesz, co znaczy „Mam brata idiotę" w języku Batmana?

\- Jasne. To oznacza, że siostra tego brata to idiotka.

Zabiliśmy się nawzajem spojrzeniami.

Mężczyzna chyba uznał, że nic nie wskóra, bo znowu zwrócił się do Jake'a, każąc mu oddać togę. Natomiast ja patrzyłam na nich i coraz bardziej zwracałam uwagę na to, ile ich różni. Mój brat był smukły i drobny, jego skóra wydawała się jasna jak śmietana, a włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony. Usta Jake'a drżały cały czas w drwiącym uśmieszku, co doprowadzało do białej gorączki Rzymianina. To nie za dobrze, bo ten facet górował nad Braciszkiem ponad głowę, a charakterystyczna kwadratowa szczęka i czupryna obcięta w stylu Piechoty Morskiej dodawała mu animuszu. Do tego wyglądał niczym jeden z siłaczy, których pokazują w telewizji. Wysoki z idealnymi bicepsami i tricepsami oraz dużymi dłońmi. Gdyby nie ta spódniczka, uznałabym, że przypomina prawdziwego osobnika z genami chłopa, a nie księżniczkę udającą płeć męską, jak często bywało w dzisiejszych czasach.

\- Oddaj mi tę togę! - No cóż, rzeczywistym facetom przecież trudno panować nad nerwami... Niestety to widać. Dobrze, że mój brat to księżniczka bez cycków, a nie taki ktosiek.

\- Nie!

\- Oddawaj! - Kuźwa, dlaczego oni kłócą się jak jakieś córki Afrodyty o szminkę? Co to ma być? Gdzie ci mężczyźni?!

\- Nie mogę!

\- Niby dlaczego?!

\- Bo jestem... BATMAN! - Mój brat machnął swoją ''peleryną'' niczym Człowiek Nietoperz.

Przez chwilę i ja i Rzymianin milczeliśmy, a następnie on westchnął, a ja przejechałam dłonią po swojej uroczej twarzy. Świetnie, no po prostu cudownie. Batman. Psh, dobrze, że nie Super Woman. Choć lepsza Super Woman niż Kopciuszek lub Czerwony Kapturek. Ale, z drugiej strony, Jake od zawsze nawet na przyjęcia chętnie łaził w pelerynach, na karnawał tym bardziej. O kurna. On miał pelerynouzależnienie! To dlatego był takim małym psychicznym dzieckiem! Po prostu od zawsze czuł pustkę bez durnego kawałka szmatki!

\- Dobra, dzieciak, oddaj mi to i zapomnimy o...

Jake jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagę, bo obecnie zajmował się uśmiechaniem do grupki rzymskich nimf. Wszystkie paradowały w długich pięknych sukienkach z liści, ale i tak dało się dojrzeć boskie figury tych wiecznych dziewcząt składające się z nóg aż do ziemi i nieco zaokrąglonych bioder. Włosy boginek sięgały im do pasa oraz tak samo jak ich skóra mieniły się barwą delikatnej zieleni, usta rozciągały się w powabne uśmiechy, a bose stopy, kiedy przechodziły obok nas, wręcz nie dotykały ziemi. Delikatnie mówiąc: raj dla mojego Braciszka. Można jednak powiedzieć, że nie tylko dla niego, gdyż parę osób, które zebrały się wokół nas, aby zobaczyć sprzeczkę o togo-pelerynę, teraz również przyglądało się nimfom z uwielbieniem, mimowolnie malującym się na ich twarzach, gdy ślicznotki podeszły do jakiegoś stoiska i poprosiły o lody kwiatowe. Z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami obserwowałam tą scenkę, zdziwiona, że nimfy mogą tu przychodzić, aż Rzymianin nie wycedził:

\- Wasze fauny zmusiły nas do równouprawnienia. - Pokiwałam z uznaniem głową, a Braciszek nadal ślinił się do biednych, rozbieranych wzrokiem boginek. Zbliżyłam się bezszelestnie do niego i dałam mu w kuksańca w żebra.

\- Halo, bogowie do Jake'a! Żyjesz tam?

Mój brat wreszcie odlepił swoje ślepia od wiecznych dziewcząt i spojrzał na nas nieprzytomnie:

\- Co?

Mówiłam powoli, aby mieć pewność, że słowa te dotrą do jego małego móżdżku.

\- Masz. Oddać. Mu. Pelerynę. - Jake natychmiast odzyskał przytomność i prychnął.

\- Mowy nie ma! Chce mi ukraść pelerynę, bo myśli, że jest w niej moja zajefajność. - Skupił się na Rzymianinie. - Sorry, stary, takim trzeba się urodzić.

Poszukałam wśród osób podsłuchujących nas Annabeth, ale nie było jej tam. Pewnie nadal się gniewała za powiedzeniu paru właścicielkom fioletowych koszulek: „ _Cześć, jestem Ange, ta ładna, zabawna i mądra. A to jest Annabeth... ta druga"_. Lub po raz kolejny miała super hiper ważną sprawę do pretorcośtam, bo przecież tamten chłopak-panda jej coś nagadał i uznała, że piętnastoletnie dzieci bogini Zwycięstwa dadzą sobie radę. Cholera. Coraz bardziej zachowywała się jak Rzymianka, a nie Greczynka.

\- Jake, ja tutaj noszę spodnie, więc oddaj mu tą pelerynę albo utopię cię w tej ohydnej kawie! - zagroziłam, mrużąc oczy.

\- Wypiłem tutejszy sok wiśniowy i zjadłem ciasteczka, większego bólu mi już po tym nie sprawisz! - odparował, naśladując moja mimikę.

\- Mam na sobie prześcieradło, piję tutejsza kawę i sok wiśniowy oraz jem ciasteczka, i jak będę chciał naślę na was wszystkie te męki. - Mężczyzna zaczął wyliczać, natomiast ludzie zebrali się już w olbrzymie koło i obserwowali nas. - Oddajcie mi togę!

Zapadła cisza, a Braciszek przygryzł wargi rzucając niepewnie spojrzenie w stronę Rzymianina. Ha! Wreszcie ten głąb zaczął się wahać, czy serio nie powinien mu oddać tej szmatki. I dobrze, nie miałam ochoty robienia sobie kolejnych wrogów, choć... Nie chciałam przegrywać. Ale z drugiej strony to Jake nie wygrywa, nie ja! No i wszystko było różowo i piękne! Oł je, oł je! Hura ja!

\- Dobrze. - Mój brat wreszcie zrezygnował. - Oddam Ci, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Dasz mi zrobić jedną ze sztuczek Batmana.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego obrotu spraw, w przeciwieństwie do tłumku, który pragnął dłuższej rozrywki. Ja natomiast pstrykałam palcami, myśląc, że coś mi tu nie pasuje.

\- To szybko.

Braciszek pokiwał głową, a następnie przyjął pozycję do walki i zaczął mówić:

\- Oto najsłynniejsza sztuczka Batmana. W jednej chwili jestem... a w drugiej mnie nie ma! - Rzucił się do szaleńczego sprintu, przepychając się wśród ludzi i nimf, podczas gdy peleryna radośnie za nim powiewała.

Zabiję go.

 ** _Jake_ **

_To bardzo nie fair, że osoby takie boskie jak ja prawdopodobnie zginą śmiercią polegającą na (nie)dosłownym odpadaniu nóg._

Spotkanie tego antyfajnego Dryblasa, który chciał mi ukraść pelerynę, wbrew wszystkiemu nie było najgorsze. Trochę gorzej wypadło to, że po biegu, kiedy stałem spocony, zdyszany i pewnie czerwony na, jak to mówi Ange, mordzie, a moja peleryna miała ciapki, bo zaczepiłem nią raz... parę razy o ziemię, pojawiły się _one_. Annabeth Chase i Hazel Le-Nie-Pamiętam truchtały do mnie, a ja właśnie straciłem formę Batmana. Rozumiem, można bawić się w superbohatera, ale do pewnego momentu. Później bolały kończyny. I _morda_. Toteż poświęciłem się i pozwolę komu innemu na chwilę zasiąść w blasku chwały ekstra ciacha w pelerynie, bla bla bla.

Chyba jednak te dwie laski z Wielkiej Siódemki czy tam Ósemki (Nigdy nie umiałem spamiętać) na początku nie zauważyły mojego całkowicie nie-Batmanowego zmęczenia, bo gdy tylko znalazły się tuż przy mnie, Annabeth zaczęła gadać i gadać, i gadać, jakby płyta jej się zacięła. Paplała tak dopóki moja dzielność stanęła na wyczerpaniu:

\- Umieeeeeraaaaam. - Padłem jak długi na ziemię, a sucha gleba drażniła moją super idealną skórę. Mimo to ukryłem w niej twarz.

Blondynka przestała wreszcie nawijać i przez chwilę znajdowałem się w błogiej ciszy. Minus drące dzioby ptaki; wrzeszczący Rzymianie; dzieci szepczące do siebie, że dziwak ze mnie (Chyba debeściak! Widać, że rzymskie bachory...); Ange tykająca mnie patykiem i ogłaszająca mój zgon; śpiewające nimfy...

Zaraz! CO?!

Uniosłem łeb i zobaczyłem stojącą nade mną siostrę, która znowu przywaliła mi z sadystyczną radością gałęzią w _mordę_. A potem ludzie się dziwili, że moją przecudną _mordę_ zdobiły blizny jak tego faceta z... z tego filmu, no. Ten, tego... Ulica Wiązanek? Aleja Trupów? Koszmar z alei Trupów? Coś w ten deseń.

Och, nie udawajcie Rzymian! Wiecie, o co mi chodzi.

\- Ange! - Przeturlałem się po glebie, aby ominąć kolejne uderzenie. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - Wstałem i zerknąłem na moją Bliźniaczkę, która chyba miała pragnienie wydrapać mi tęczówki i zostawić puste oczodoły, a następnie wlać do nich tej ohydnej kawy. - Chcesz mnie upodobnić do siebie, aby ludzie też na mój widok mówili: „Papierowe torby na głowę sprzedają dwie przecznice dalej"?

Patrzyłem jak Ange uniosła patyk i rzuciła nim we mnie niczym włócznią. Zrobiła to, rzecz jasna, perfekcyjnie (Ja też tak umiem!) i znowu musiałem zrobić unik, aby nie wbiła mi się w pierś. Wiedziałem jednak, że siostra sobie żartuje, ona nigdy nie chciałaby mnie skrzywdzi! Przecież my siebie uwielbialiśmy! No cóż, w dokładnym sprostowaniu, ona mnie uwielbiała, ja ją już nie tak bardzo. Mhm, to stwierdzenie było najbardziej prawdziwe.

\- Nie kurna, chcę, aby na pytanie, gdzie znajduje się łeb największego debila na świecie, odpowiadali: „W słoiku Ange Whinthous".

Widzicie? To miłość!

Co z resztą się oszukiwać, wiadomo, że byliśmy rodzeństwem, nawet wyglądaliśmy podobnie. Nie, nie chodziło mi oto, że wyglądała tak jak ja, bo mojej urodzie nie dorównuje nawet w minimalnym stopniu, ale ona też biegła i dało się to łatwo dostrzec. Przypominała pomidora, takiego czerwonego i z burzą włosów oraz zgniło jabłkowymi oczami. Ja tam posiadałem oczęta szmaragdowe i urocze, tak na marginesie.

\- Dość. - Annabeth, jasnowłosa i bystra, stanęła między mną a moją siostrą przypominającą rozjuszoną, zaczerwienioną mysz. Nie no, zawsze wiedziałem, że w układaniu porównań geniusz ze mnie, ale teraz to sam przeszedłem swoje najgłębsze oczekiwania. Gryzoń. Hłe hłe. - Nikt nie będzie w nikogo rzucał udawanymi włóczniami - zarządziła córka Ateny, a ja wyszczerzyłem się do mojej siostry. Ofiara, dostała ochrzan!

\- Trzeba było wymyślać te zasady zanim zostawiłaś mnie z tym debilem, który wkurzył jakiegoś Rzymianina. - Wskazała na mnie, a ja skrzywiłem się. - I teraz mam przekazać wiadomość, że po Bitwie Kohort zostaną z nas tylko mokre plamy!

Ange już od wieków nie była taka wściekła, nawet kawo-obrzydlistwo tak jej nie zezłościły. Stała wśród przechodzących ładnych dziewczyn z Rzymskiego Obozu, ale wyjątkowo się za nimi nie oglądałem, tylko gapiłem się na nią. Niebezpiecznie błyszczące spojrzenie, wargi wygięte w niemal nieludzki sposób, zazwyczaj blade policzki z wypiekami i głos - pełen lodowatej furii. Wszystko to wydawało się rzucać córce Ateny wyzwanie, czy jest gotowa odkręcić tą sprawę.

\- Nie krzycz - powiedziała spokojnie Annabeth, a moja siostra warknęła:

\- Ja mam nie krzyczeć?! A kto kurna swojej łaskawej dupy nie ruszył, aby nam pomóc, Panno Najwyższa?!

Annabeth uniosła dumnie podbródek, a Hazel ustała tuż przy niej, jakby się obawiała, że Ange naprawdę zaatakuje jej przyjaciółkę. Patrząc jednak na to, że moja siostra wyglądała tak jakby dopiero wstała z łóżka niewiarygodnie niewyspana i oblała się czerwoną farbą na mordzie, nie zdziwiło mnie to. Uznałem nawet, że jako idealny i boski brat, pojawię się przy Ange.

\- Przybywam ci z pomocą jako najukochańszy, bo jedyny, brat, siostruś...!

No OK, tak dokładnie to _starałem się_ ustać, bo gdy tylko wyszedłem zza córki Ateny, Ange próbowała się na mnie rzucić. Co ona nagle się zrobiła taka agresywna? Ja pragnąłem jej pomóc! Oto cholerna kobieca wdzięczność! Potem do tego laski dziwiły się, że chłopacy plotkowali, że były zwariowane. Oczywiście, zaprzeczałem... gdy miałem pewność, że moją odpowiedź usłyszy jakaś ślicznotka. Inaczej to nie posiadało nawet grama sensu.

\- Miałam zamiar do was wtedy podejść, ale był problem właśnie właśnie z Kohortami i musiałam pójść razem z Frankiem do Reyny. - Blondynka na chwilę przerwała. - Percy, Leo, Piper i Jason przekonuje obecnie Greków, że warto tu przyjechać, więc musimy sobie radzić w dużo mniejszą liczbę osób. Nie mogłam wam wtedy pomóc, najważniejszy w obecnej chwili jest Nowy Rzym.

Rozejrzałem się po obydwu stronach, ciekawy, czy Ange rzeczywiście chciała zaatakować Annabeth. Córka Pallas Ateny prezentowała swoją osobą długie wysportowane nogi, szare oczy patrzące na wszystko z nieograniczoną wiedzą i szczupłe ramiona z bruzdami i bliznami po różnych walkach. Jeśli dodać do tego ciężkie buty i sztylet przypięty do paska, to nawet w krótkich spodenkach kojarzyła się z wojowniczką.

\- To prawda - zgodziła się z nią Hazel - Mało osób chce teraz przyjeżdżać do naszego Obozu.

\- Ciekawe czemu? - syknęła moja siostra.

Natomiast rzymska córka Plutona szczyciła się cerą jak spalony karmel oraz tęczówkami tak ciemnymi jak noc. Nie podobała mi się mimo wszystko; jej figura wydawała się nieco krępa, czuprynę pokrywały miliardy poskręcanych loczków, czyli całkowicie nie mój typ. Co innego Annabeth... Niech się dziewczyna cieszy, że Percy ją pierwszy ''dopadł'', bo inaczej jej serce pewnie należałoby do mnie!

\- Rozumiemy, że możecie być źli, ale... - zaczęła mówić Hazel, jednak nie skończyła, bo Ange krzyknęła do córki Ateny:

\- Zdrajczyni! Wolisz Rzymian od Greków, tak?! W Obozie chodziły takie plotki, ale ja głupia w to nie uwierzyłam! - W jednej chwili znalazłem się przy siostrze i zatkałem jej buzię, posyłając przy tym całusy przechodzącej obok nas parze Rzymian.

Nie byłem tym rozważnym, bardziej to ja miałem być tym przystojnym i boskim, lecz wiedziałem, kiedy Ange przestawała panować nad słowami i zaczynała gadać wszystko, co pierwsze jej przyszło na myśl. Właśnie byliście doskonałymi świadkami jej wybuchu. Choć... To prawda. Ludzie szeptali między sobą, że kiedy Annabeth i Percy już wyjadą do Nowego Rzymu, zapomną o swoich starych kompanach i naszyjnikach z koralikami na szyję za każdy przeżyty rok. Smutne, ale bardzo możliwe.

\- Chyba już podziękujemy za rozmowę, moje panie. - Puściłem oczko do dziewcząt, przestałem zatykać Ange usta, bo ta zmora próbowała mnie ugryźć (Fuj! Jeszcze zaraziłaby mnie kobiecą wścieklizną!) i złapałem ją za dłoń.

Dziewczyna nawet nie kłóciła się ze mną swoim wyniosłym tonem, że nie musiałem jej prowadzić za rękę, bo ślepa to ona nie jest, ale ja będę jak ze mną skończy, jeśli zaraz jej nie puszczę.

Patrzyła tylko swoimi wielkimi oczami, które pierwszy raz w życiu wydawały się szmaragdowe, na zszokowaną Annabeth oskarżającym spojrzeniem.

 _Wolisz Rzymian od Greków?!_

 _Zdrajczyni_.

 _Bitwa Kohord okazała się jedną wielką porażką. Dla nas._

Zacznijmy od tego, że podczas gdy my paradowaliśmy w napierśnikach, tak samo niewygodnych jak zwykle, i korynckich hełmach, Rzymianie założyli jeszcze nagolenniki i inne dziwactwa, co wydawało mi się trochę chore. No dobra, nie trochę, ale masakrycznie. Kto normalny biegał w pełnej zbroi w środku lata? Jasne, niby trzeba było, ale ja i Agne nie dość, że prawie zawsze znajdowaliśmy się w wygranej drużynie, co skutkowało mniejszej ilości stłuczeń i ran (Dzieci Nike! Coś świta?), to do tego naprawdę umieliśmy walczyć i bronić się. Po prawdzie, nie aż tak jak Rzymianie, których każdy ruch był bombastycznie wypracowany. Nie posiadaliśmy również możliwości działania w oddziałach bojowych, co mi szczerze mówiąc nie przeszkadzało.

\- Umrzyj! - ryknął elokwentnie jakiś obcy Rzymianin, przerywając mi moje rozmyślania. Kretyn, mi nie wolno przerywać! A szczególnie monologów, pfff, serio kretyn.

\- Sam umrzyj!

Jak myślałem, zanim ten osiłek mi przerwał, oddziały bojowe nie były za dobrym pomysłem. Jeszcze jakaś córeczka Wenus z właśnie takiego oddziału bojowego pokonałaby mnie, kiedy osłaniałbym kolegę z takiej niedorzecznej grupy i wtedy dopiero miałbym z jakiego powodu palić się ze wstydu. Rozumiecie? Jakieś śliczniutkie dzieciątko Gołębicy próbowałoby wygrać ze mną! Hmm... ale gdybym zagapił się na jej nogi...

\- Aghrrrr! - Cholera, nie dość, że wysoki poziom wysławiania się, to jeszcze udają piratów! Jeju, dlaczego ja tu nigdy wcześniej nie trafiłem?! To miejsce idealne dla mnie! Szczególnie, że mogłem im pokazać, gdzie raki zimują!

Schyliłem się, gdy ten potężny Rzymianin próbował mi uciąć głowę złotym mieczem.

To zupełnie niefajne! Dlaczego oni mieli _złote_ miecze, a nie my?! Przecież byliśmy ze starszej mitologii! Lepiej wyglądaliśmy, walczyliśmy, w ogóle oni przy nas to jakieś plebsy. Tyle że ze złotą bronią. Oto sprawiedliwość losu.

Teraz to ja zaatakowałem gościa, który chciał mnie pozbawić mojej ślicznej buźki i uderzyłem swoim sztyletem prosto w jego odkryte ramię. Koleś syknął, a ja z całych sił kopnąłem go w piszczel. Kiedy ten z odruchu zachwiał się do przodu, aby złapać się za bolące miejsce, uderzyłem z całych sił w ten jego durny pióropusz, tak że na koniec końców mój wróg leżał na ziemi.

Buahahaha!

Idiotyczni Rzymianie: 0

Cudowny Jake: 3

Uskoczyłem w lewo, gdy kolejny Idiota z Tego Drugiego Obozu chciał odciąć moje przedramię. Kiedy zorientował się, że chybił, znowu ruszył w moją stronę niczym rozwścieczony Minotaur, a ja poczekałem do odpowiedniej chwili, gdy schylił się w pół, aby uderzyć mnie swoim hełmem w napierśnik. Pewnie myślał, że siła uderzenia powali mnie na ziemię.

W ostatniej chwili, nim we mnie walnął, podskoczyłem do góry, żałując, że jednak zdecydowałem się zdjąć pelerynę, bo na sto efekt takiego skoku z nią byłby piorunujący. Mimo wszystko udało mi się jednak wylądować na plecach Rzymianina, toteż odbiłem się od nich z całej siły, i dałem radę nawet wylądować na glebie tak, aby upaść na kolejnego wroga. Ha! Jake królem bitew!

\- Idioto, jestem w twojej drużynie!

\- A. Przepraszam.

No tak, jako że Greków w tym Obozie znajdowało się za mało, aby stworzyć Niepokonaną Grecką Paczkę Przyjaciół, musiałem być również z trzecią i czwartą Kohortą w Niepokonanej Greckiej Paczce Przyjaciół. Choć wtedy lepszą nazwą wydawało się: „Niepokonana Grecka Paczka Przyjaciół i Rzymianie". Głosowałbym też za epitetem „durni" przy Rzymianie, jednak podejrzewałem, że ci Idioci będą strzelać fochy. Do tego podobno mieliśmy odróżnić naszych „przyjaciół" dzięki kolorowym wstęgą przy ich metalowych czapkach. _Podobno tak Grekom będzie łatwiej_ , jak to powiedzieli. Ha! Idioci nie pomyśleli, że my zapomnimy, jaki kolor jest od której drużyny!

Pomogłem wstać (podobno) mojemu ''przyjacielowi'' i rozejrzałem się po niedużej łące, omijając przy tym kolejne ostrza, gdzie, niestety, nie znajdował się żaden budynek do obrony lub zdobycia. Pretorka podobno uznała, że walka jak na bitwie, czyli na płaskiej powierzchni, mając jedynie przy sobie broń, pozwoli nam się lepiej dogadać, gdyż będziemy stawać w swojej obronie. Chociaż, z tego co słyszałem, równie dobrze mogła to wykombinować córka Ateny, droga Annabeth. Mhm...

\- Jake, może byś kurna pomógł mojemu przeciwnikowi, bo nie wyrabia? - Usłyszałem śmiech Ange, wysoki i perlisty, więc szybko zerknąłem za siebie i zobaczyłem moją siostrę.

Jak zawsze podczas walki uśmiechała się, i to szeroko. Wydawała się zachwycona tym, że może spróbować nabić kogoś na swój sztylet, zresztą ja miałem podobnie. Jednak ona nie walczyła z byle kim, ale z Panem od Togi Przyjaciela. Oboje poruszali się niezwykle szybko i sprawnie, wręcz z zabójcza precyzją, czekając tylko niczym przyczajone jadowite węże na błąd drugiej osoby. Wtedy rzucą się na nią i BUM! wygrają.

\- Ja nie wyrabiam, dziecko?

Chciałem podbiec tam, ale zaatakował mnie kolejny Rzymianin. Ich tutaj było za dużo, nieważne, gdzie się ruszyłem, cały czas ktoś pragnął mnie zabić! Kuźwa, wiedziałem, że zazdrościli mi urody, no ale bez przesady!

\- DOŚĆ! - Wrzask wydawał się rozlegać zewsząd, lecz moje spojrzenie i tak powędrowało na skraj polany, gdzie stały piękne nimfy.

Widząc je, w mojej głowie po raz setny pojawiło się pytanie: czemu moje znajome nie mają takich sylwetek i twarzyczek jak one? No, okay- niektóre mają, ale one nie chichoczą na mój widok i nie szepczą między sobą, ilekroć przechodzę obok, tak jak te nimfy! Tylko ta zielona i niebieska skóra... Fuu. Mimo to, nie umiałem oderwać od nich wzroku. Tymczasem Driady uśmiechnęły się w naszą stronę czarująco, a jedna z nich powiedziała:

\- Jako że byliście tacy łaskawi, aby nas wreszcie w pełni przyjąć do swojego Domu - rozległy się ciche pomruki - Razem z moimi siostrami, boginkami, zorganizowałyśmy dla was poczęstunek. Znajduje się na Forum Romanu i...

Nie dosłyszałem, bo wszyscy rzucili się do przodu, aby pierwsi dobiec do tego placu. Chyba nawet Rzymianie kojarzyli, że nimfy robiły pyszne dania. Od Rzymskich Leśnych Panienek jeszcze nie miałem okazji niczego skosztować, jednak jeżeli ich dania były choć w połowie tak smaczne, jak one piękne, to...

Spojrzałem na moją siostrę, która podeszła do nas ze znajomym Rzymianinem od Togi i przyjąłem postawę jak Kung Fu Panda. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co Rzymianin może od ciebie chcieć.

Pan "Oddaj Togę Przyjaciela" spojrzał się na mnie, potem na Siostrzyczkę i z uznaniem pokiwał głową.

\- Nie jesteś aż taka beznadziejna.

\- Chyba beznadziejny- poprawiłem go usłużnie, machnąwszy ręką. Kolejny mi schlebiał.

\- Mówiłem do niej, nie do ciebie- odburknął Rzymianin. A ja uznałem, że nazywanie go Idiotą ma coraz więcej podstaw.

Jednak koleś postanowił nie dostrzec, że wznoszę oczy ku niebu. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę w stronę Ange. Moja siostra zmarszczyła brwi, widząc jego przed ramię, lustrując je takim spojrzeniem, jakby chciała powiedzieć: "O fu. To coś żyje i się rusza!". I musze przyznać, że gdyby to zrobiła, byłabym z niej pierwszy raz w życiu dumny. Tak, byłbym. Bo Ange oczywiście postanowiła unieść głowę i wskazać palcem na rękę Rzymianina.

\- Co to?- spytała. Facet z prześcieradłem spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

\- Chcę ci uścisnąć rękę, na znak...

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi- przerwała mu zblazowana.- Chodzi mi o ten tatuaż, te kreseczki, co to?- zapytała. I ja wtedy się zainteresowałem, podchodząc bliżej i przyglądając się ręce Rzymianina. Faktycznie, ten koleś miał tatuaż! Woow, jaki z niego niegrzeczny chłopiec!

\- Tatuaż legionowy- wytłumaczył, następnie wskazując na pionowe kreski na swoim ciele.-Oznacza to, że jestem tu od trzech lat i moją matką jest Wiktoria.

Jeżeli cokolwiek mnie dziś przytkało, to właśnie to zdanie. Już nawet bardziej kumaty byłem podczas zapoznawania się z podłogą w tym Obozie, po sprinterskim biegu! Prawdopodobnie wyglądałem tak, jak Ange (i nie chodzi mi o nasze bliźniacze pokrewieństwo). Ona wytrzeszczyła oczy, jej brwi powędrowały wysoko w górę. Usta jej się z wrażenia chyba same otworzyły, ale dzielnie walczyła, co jakiś czas je zamykając, a potem znowu je uchylała. Miałem wrażenie, że już inteligentniej wyglądała, kiedy na jej czternaste urodziny wyskoczyłem z tortu!

A ja, jako głowa naszej rodziny, zrobiłem to, co do mnie w tym momencie należało:

\- Braciszkuuuu!

I zanim Ange zdążyła ponownie otworzyć gębę, a Rzymianin się odsunąć, wisiałem jak koala na jego szyi.

O mamusiu, jak cudownie, kolejny brat! Kolejny frajer, który będzie musiał mi kupować prezenty na urodziny i wysyłać kartki świąteczne! Jednak Rzymianin (przydałoby się dowiedzieć, jak się nazywa), nie wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, co ja. Opuściła ramiona i nawet nie próbując mnie od siebie odczepić, jęknął w stronę Ange:

\- On żartuje, prawda? Błagam, powiedz, że żartuje.

Nie widziałem, co zrobiła moje Siostrunia, ale postanowiłem odpowiedzieć za nią. Wiecie,

\- Nie żartuję! I pocieszę cię nawet: masz jeszcze więcej greckiego rodzeństwa! Wyobrażasz sobie? Więcej MNIE!

Reakcja tłumu była zdecydowanie najlepsza. Wyobrażacie sobie dziesiątki warg, które układały się w wesołe, wredne i niedowierzające uśmieszki? I piękne, ironiczne zdania: „Johnaaataaan maaa braciiiszkaaaa, jaaak uroooczooo!".

Uśmiechnąłem się na to szeroko. Wreszcie miałem idealnego pomagiera, Robina! Może i był Rzymianinem i właśnie chyba zaczął płakać ze szczęścia, że jest moim bratem, ale będzie idealnym podwładnym. Wyszkolę go, zobaczycie! Choć coś mi podpowiadało, że będziemy musieli spędzić bardzo dużo czasu ze sobą, aby osiągnąć taką syntezę, jaka była między mną a Ange. Czyli będziemy przesiadywać ze sobą całe dni! Nowy braciszek na pewno się ucieszy!


End file.
